


"Am I remembered?"

by jedi_katalina



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Illustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	"Am I remembered?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potted_music](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potted_music/gifts).
  * Inspired by [they that do not deserve the light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106770) by [potted_music](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potted_music/pseuds/potted_music). 




End file.
